Getting Discovered
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a continueing of the story Ice Queen, Fire King and A Prophecy. (I'd read that first, or you will get lost from the very beginning) It takes place two hundred years later with a birth of twins, one boy and one girl. Enjoy :)


Two hundred years have passed since Goddess Tatiana's prophecy. Today a new set of twins are due. A boy, the fire king, is born first, he has brown hair like his mothers, and green eyes like his mother. Then a girl, the ice queen, is born, she has light blonde hair like her father, and blue eyes like her mother. How could they tell that they were the fire king and ice queen? Well when the boy was handed to the nurse, since he had no control over his bending yet, he accidently burnt her. They instantly brought the nurse down to the burn unit, and will be there for a few days. A new nurse comes in to take her place. Then when the girl is born she accidentally freezes the bottom of the doctors legs, with the water that was going to clean her off. The send the doctor off, after grabbing the child out of his arms, to get the ice chipped off his feet. The king was named Fannik, and the female was named Ellie. Some scientist came in wanting to take the children away,but when the queen and king got the chance they took the children and ran away from their kingdom. Eleven years have passed since that day. Fannick has been home with the flu for a few days. Today Fannick, Ellie, and their mom are out shopping. Their mom sends the twins over to the freezer section. They leave, over there their is a news crew filming, but they ignore the twins. Taking this as a good sign, the twins continue their shopping. When fan nick sneezes accidentally setting the freezer on fire.

"I thought you said you were all better!" says Ellie

"I am, but you know we have worse things to deal with." says Fannick

"I know hold on." says Ellie

She goes across the way, opens one freezer. She starts bending making the ice turn into water, then she bends the water so it can put the fire out. Fannick calls upon the Earths lava, then bends it so it can dry the floor. They slap each other's hands in triumph, that is when they notice the bright light. Fannick grabs Ellie's hand and drags her to a place where they both can hide. When the close is clear, they both grab a huge jackets and put the hoods up. They find their mom, quickly putting bananas in the cart. Her mom quickly recognizes them.

"Their you two are, where have you been?" asks their Mom

"Mom, we have to go. Now." says Fannick

"Why?"demands their Mom

"We got discovered, it's on the news live, world wide. Who knows how long we have." says Ellie

They quickly abandon all their stuff, including the jackets, the twins put on and head out the store. They quickly head home,into their dads office, to find their dad asleep at his desk.

"Honey, George, come on we got to go. Children! Go pack quickly!" says their mom

"Right!" says the twins

Ellie and Fannick quickly runs off into their rooms,and pack the stuff they know they will need. They put their bags by the door. Fannick quickly melts both sides of the back door knobs. Ellie quickly makes a bucket of water and bends the water and quickly codes the door where it shuts to the knob itself. Turning both into a sheet of ice so thick you'd need a pick ax to break through. They run back and see that their mom has finally woken up their dad, and both parents are packed. They head toward the door, but when they open their are a few guys standing outside. One stands in the front, he is tall with a suit, he's older.

"Hello! Ah! Children! I'm afraid you will come with me, how rude of me. I am scientist 1, I am the leader of your new home." says Scientist 1

Before the four can argue, or fight back the guys behind Scientist 1, grabs all four. Ignoring their protest and yelps of pain.

"Be careful, those children are very important, it won't stand if their harmed. Leader 1 has already said that the boss will have our heads if the children even have one scratch on them. If not they will have our heads on a platter." says Scientist 1

They put all four in the car, Scientist shuts and locks the families door. After Scientist one climbs into the car, the driver takes off.

The End 


End file.
